


a day unremembered, a day free

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which shiro forgets, and has a fine day even so // my half of a trade with @official_shiro





	a day unremembered, a day free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanagisawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagisawa/gifts).



> i switch from yanagisawa to shiro like halfway through the fic im gonna die

Normal mornings, and days for that matter, for Yanagisawa started with his rolling out of bed, making his coffee, and rushing to the lab to work on whatever project was at hand. Not waking up in an inescapable tentacle trap of his husband’s design. (Okay, perhaps that part was more common than he’d give Koro credit for, but he digresses.) He groaned, trying to wiggle out. 

 

“Guinea pig. I have to get up and go to work, so let me go.” He grumbled tiredly, still trying to make his way out of the tangle of limbs. 

“Nope! I called in for you and told them you’re sick today! So you can’t go in~” Koro said in a playful tone, wrapping Yanagisawa tighter. “I have plans for today for us! Special plans!” He insisted, curling a large tentacle into Yanagisawas’ hand. 

“You can’t just do that!” Yanagisawa spluttered out, trying even harder to break free. Oh, he was going to punish Koro for this, just it wait… He ended up giving up on breaking free, no waste using all his early morning coffeeless energy on a clingy husband. Oh right, his husband. That rang a few bells of something in his mind, but he couldn't exactly remember what. Probably nothing important he presumed, face falling flat with annoyance.

“I can and will!” Koro exclaimed excitedly. “I even forged a doctor's note, see?” It said, using a tentacle to hold the aforementioned note up to Yanagisawas’ very, very unimpressed face. Yanagisawa growled, trying to wiggle around to face Koro. Koro realized what he was doing, and turned him around, pulling him close.

“I hate you,” Yanagisawa said, glaring at Koro. Koro’s grip loosened but then its two arm-like tentacles wrapped around its husband tightly, like a bear hug. Yanagisawa let out a grunt of pain, and Koro loosened its tentacles once again, setting the disgruntled scientist free. “Since you called me out of work, I guess I have to tolerate your shenanigans today.” He said, slipping off the bed and standing up. “I’m going to go get cleaned up, so don’t do anything funny, got it?” He said accusingly, grumpily stalking off into the shower. 

Koro grinned and got off of the bed, walking to the kitchen. It started to prepare a grand breakfast, strawberries and cream stuffed waffles, with a side of bacon. It also prepared some coffee. It was ready just as Shiro finished showering and getting dressed, he walked into the combined kitchen and dining room marveling at the scent of the breakfast that was prepared for him. 

“You really outdid yourself this time, guinea pig,” Shiro said, taking a bite of the waffles, his next words slightly muffled by the food. “I’m not a breakfast person, but I’ll make an exception this one time, got it?” Koro’s grinned, taking its own portion and wolfing it down with vigor. As much as Yanagisawa wasn’t a breakfast person, he couldn’t deny how damn good these waffles were. The bacon and coffee too were both amazing in their own right, the waffles taking center stage.

“Of course I did amazingly, Shiro!” It said, grinning. “Now finish up, we have a nice day ahead of us, okay?” It cleaned up its own dishes, waiting patiently for Shiro to finish. Soon Shiro finished, and Koro took care of his dishes, dragging him to the couch.

“What do you want, a movie marathon with me or something?” Shiro growled out, growing restless from not having worked. He was about ready to start pacing before Koro set him on the couch, laying him on his stomach. Shiro writhed as Koro tried to hold him in place, as Shiro grumbled something about ‘no good guinea pigs who don’t know their place’. 

“Just relax! I’m going to give you a massage since you’re so stressed. You really don’t know why I’m doing this, do you?” It quipped a bit irritatedly, starting to rub Shiro’s shoulders.

“How in the hell would I know!?” Shiro snapped, shoving his face into the couch. He’d had no idea what the hell was up with Koro all morning. First breakfast and now this, what was it, his birthday? Their anniversary? His face rose from the couch as he mulled over his last thought.

...Oh. So that’s it.

“Wait, isn’t it..? Oh shit, it is.” Shiro groaned, shoving his face into the couch again. “I can’t believe I forgot the day I married you, you freak.” Shit, this massage was starting to feel good, he whined a bit as Koro his a tender spot in his back; he started to get lost in the feeling.

“Two years and counting~!” Koro purred, breaking apart a particularly harsh knot that had Shiro curling his toes in pain. 

“Don’t remind me,” Shiro complained, rolling over onto his back. “I suppose I should give you the gift I bought beforehand, shouldn’t I?” He sat up and slid off of the couch, wobbling a little. He walked over to the small front closet and retrieved a small, neatly wrapped box. 

“It’s your present, Koro. Open it.” He grumbled, handing it the package. Koro took the package, and unwrapped it slowly, just to drag out his husband's embarrassment. To his surprise, it was a new tie. 

“I love it, Shiro!” It exclaimed, quickly changing into it and throwing its tentacles around him, Shiro making a surprised noise at the sudden embrace. “I’ll grab your gift too.” It said, grabbing a medium-sized wrapped box at top speed. It offered the gift to Shiro, who took it and sat down. He opened the box, and inside was another much smaller box, and underneath that appeared to be a home sewn labcoat. He felt himself tear up a bit and smiled up at Koro. 

“Thank you, Koro.” He said, removing the small box, setting it on the coffee table. He pulled out the lab coat and stood up, watching it unfurl. He smiled and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, that bastard Koro must have measured him in his sleep. He gave it a small kiss on the cheek, and took the smaller box and opened that. Inside was a watch with a crescent moon and stars design on the face of the clock, and a small engraving arched over the knob on the side. Upon taking a closer look, it said, “I love you ‘til the stars collapse”. He felt himself tear up again, and blinked, hoping it would go away. 

“I guess my gift was a success, huh?” Koro said, wrapping its tentacles around Shiro once more. 

“Oh shut up, guinea pig,” Shiro mumbled into the embrace, returning the hug.

‘Maybe this day off wasn’t too bad…’ Shiro thought as Koro tightened its hold on him.


End file.
